


真实梦境

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 存档，关于tony陷入昏迷，贾闯入他的梦境将自己的造物主拯救回来





	真实梦境

=========================

坐标，纽约，曼哈顿。

这天下午又是以稀疏平常的反派登场开始的。街角的咖啡店折损了几张桌椅，但顾客和行人们最大的动作——不过是捏紧三明治，再行云流水般掏出手机而已。

这里是纽约，感谢上帝。

“外行人，连超级罪犯都算不上，”一个男人摇着头冲他朋友嘀咕道，“我都快闻到他身上墨西哥甜椒酱的味道了。”

接下来的两分钟甜椒酱并未做出什么大举动——他其实很窘迫，银色手提箱和主人一起哆哆嗦嗦。在他周围五米开外至少有上百台移动终端，此时都在推送一条消息。

【嗨，133大道又有个罪犯，你们会来处理吗？[图片] :D @A_Avenger】

在发出推文的三十秒后他们便等来了第一位嘉宾——一道金红相间的身影迅速掠过大道上空，伴着人群爆发出的响亮呼叫：

“钢铁侠！”

警察被纽约人民搁置了，他们更喜欢英雄（以及附赠的视觉冲击，当然）。于是街区内的值班警务也乐得混迹在人群里，闲闲散散做个看客。

钢铁侠战甲在大厦间自如穿梭着，最终以托尼•斯塔克独有的骚包姿势降落在甜椒酱身前。

“放下手提箱并举起手来，先生，”最受欢迎的英雄似乎在嚼什么东西，“你是罪犯吗？跑腿的喽啰？走错公司的商业间谍还是被解雇的可怜人？”

最后一句显然戳中了男人的怒点，他脸色几乎和身后那幢生物大楼冒出的烟一般白了：

“闭嘴！你们这些人根本不……”

而他面前的机甲直接无视了他，竟兀自转过身去大胆地将背甲暴露在对方的攻击范围内。

“那位女士，对，是你，”它抬手指向一位抱着手机的观众，向旁边点了点，“能挪开一两步吗？因为你……”

“……挡住我了。”后半句由一身休闲装，嘴里叼着墨西哥卷的钢铁侠本人送出。

 

根据贾维斯提供的天气数据，让托尼溜上街以除一除身上的霉菌显然是最恰当的选择。拜连绵不断的雨和被浇灭的犯罪热情所赐，复仇者们已落得几天悠闲。克林特怂恿着红发女士陪他一块去衣店退货（“……那衣服真的太大了，再说今天天气很好不是吗？”蓝眼睛的弓箭手如此说道。），而史蒂夫早有安排。布鲁斯邀请贾维斯协助他实验——不过好管家的实体正在例行检修，没有个八小时是无法启动的。

于是最终踏出大厦拥抱阳光的只有三人。

墨西哥甜椒酱的运气真不怎么好，第一次犯事就挑在三位超级英雄身边——他确实不是什么超级罪犯，顶多算个妄图盗窃技术然而头脑不怎么够用的中年人罢了。他被钢铁侠一人一战甲左右围住，后背抵着引擎盖直冒烟的白色箱车。愿为这笔交易提供七十万美金的人告诉甜椒酱，这银色手提箱里的东西足够让他享受几年的清静。

“如果复仇者来找你麻烦，”嘶哑低沉的男声告诉他，“别在意，丢个小礼物给他们。”

纽约宝贝在他把手指移向后腰时警惕地大叫起来，终于把食物从嘴边放下:“冷静点伙计！别做待会儿你会后悔的事！”

但他做了，而后短短几秒内又发生了许多:

他手里的透明试管朝托尼飞去；戴着鸭舌帽的弓箭手从人群里冲出；金红的战甲赶在凶器击中托尼前将之拦住，掌心炮充能并对准了投掷者。

“约书亚先生，请放下箱子和你别着的那把枪。”盔甲用冷冽的伦敦音警告他。

从后方接近约书亚的特工跨过一地玻璃渣，在对方反应过来前便一拳招呼在他脸上。“卡珊德拉生物集团——这玩意什么来头？”克林特低头打量着银白色手提箱，把问题抛给身后的队友，“等等，还有个传播警告？这他妈有放射性？”

“看不懂就别说话，小鸟，”托尼的声音从马克后传出，AI将扫描后的试管递给他，“没人会傻到丢试管砸人，更别说还是个空的。傻成他那样也不可能。”

约书亚想从喉咙里憋出几句骂人的话，但被圆脸蛋的男人抓着脖子朝车门撞去。此时拍够照片的人们从包围圈逐渐撤出，一同离开的还有失望的观众——他们可能以为每次都有免费烟火表演？

托尼•危机处理公关•斯塔克转身，向未挪位的人们微微欠身鞠了一躬，开口时又是那副蛊惑人心的好嗓子：

“小插曲，女士们先生们，纽约依然和平。”

 

话刚说完，不下一百双眼睛便从各个方位目睹了钢铁侠摔倒的全过程。

 

==========

 

一般来讲，托尼对分享自己光怪陆离的梦境有奇怪的爱好，贾维斯甚至为此创有专门的文件夹，每日更新，里面塞满了“托尼•斯塔克环游氪星记”“吐泡泡的九头蛇”“人人都是他妈的巴恩斯”“小呆扬言要拆了我们”这类似的故事。

但这不能为人工智能演算他创造者的梦境起到任何，一丁点，作用。

程序装载完毕时布鲁斯才从全息屏前扭过头来，一向冷静的脸上也多了几分焦虑的线条。“做好准备，贾维斯，”他拉出托尼的体征数据，让荧蓝色光亮洒在他们身上。

人工智能缓慢地眨了眨眼，再次刷新被围困在巨大仪器间的人的影像。托尼就躺在那儿，胸膛平稳地起伏着。

他就像平日那般睡着了，而唯一的区别是名为梦的藤蔓缠住了他的手脚，让他踏不回现实。

“如果这有《盗梦空间》一半方便就好了。”博士扫了眼僵直的主仆，咕哝道。

贾维斯当然知道这部电影，尽管那天的电影之夜他的实体并不在场。托尼决定让他缩成一个巴掌大的数据球，两人带着闪瞎人的金光摸进了公共休息室。

[“我们不需要闪光弹。”克林特捂着眼睛偏头，在适应黑暗后他过人的目力让这点光变得异常刺眼。史蒂夫朝他们笑了笑，为来者挪出一个空位。光源之一毫不客气地挤了进去，伸出胳膊去够桌上的冰啤酒。  
“我的贾维斯就是这么光彩照人。”托尼大咧咧地说。]

事实证明电影里侵入梦境的方式“非常他妈不靠谱”，托尼拖着布鲁斯折腾了好几天才得出这让人兴致缺缺的结论。

我们可以侵入梦境，托尼说，但不是用那些……那些……啊管他的，我们可以植入电极或外接控制，再改变……

那可起不到盗梦的目的了，布鲁斯说，这是光明正大的控制实验。

现在贾维斯便要如此光明正大地闯进托尼脑子里去。  
“接下来星期五会接管复仇者大厦的大部分权限，”他向布鲁斯解说道，同时让星期五的粉色数据核心飘到他身边，“而我在链接过程中无法做出回应。”

“连初级语言交互系统都比不上吗兄长。”年轻的人工智能语气里带着斯塔克氏嘲讽。

“随你说吧，女孩。”贾维斯撇着嘴笑，解开袖口露出他苍白的手腕。布鲁斯递上与托尼相连的缆线，抬手又修改一串数据。

“类人脑处理能提高成功率，”他叫停了部分任务，为即将开始的线程预留出足够空间，“……真想不到我们得用这种方式救他回来。”

“不要担心，班纳博士。先生给自己找麻烦的能力我们都是清楚的。”

布鲁斯扯出一个惨兮兮的笑容以回应人工智能，他被对方灼热的蓝眼睛看的有些发懵。

“咳呃，谢谢？”

管家摇了摇头，视线再次转回躺着的托尼身上。

谁会相信区区一管未完成的药剂能让这星球上最精明的大脑陷入沉睡中呢。

================

 

不要冒然叫醒一个正在做梦的人。

 

================

 

当虚幻的城市和虚幻的阳光凑在一起时，它们看起来倒有几分真实了。贾维斯站在光下有些恍神，延迟的电流使他与周围环境有着不同的色泽——他更亮，更飘渺，更像个幽灵。

科技的力量。

与他同源的梦境目前看来仍是友好的，至少它没让模糊脸庞的“守护者”冲来朝他开上一枪。贾维斯在原地静候了一分钟，和中转程序建立起联系。大道正躺在他脚下歇息，高楼与平房交错，构成不存于纽约的安静景象。

——而这一切止于一个突兀的拍肩和一声大叫:“贾斯汀？你他妈怎么在这儿？”

鸣笛声响起了，接下来是冲出酒吧的灵魂乐，人们的争论和大笑紧跟在后面。先前还鲜活的阳光只剩余辉，把仅剩的热度奉献给巷口的垃圾桶盖。

 

他被人称作贾斯汀，于是贾维斯删去几个人尽皆知的贾斯汀，再移走和托尼联系不深的贾斯汀们，最终剩下的赢家赫然缩在文件夹里，眨着蓝眼睛与他对视。  
贾斯汀•斯图尔特，和托比厄斯•斯图尔特一起，生活在一个叫做“我叫托比你叫贾斯汀不等等不是那个贾斯汀”的世界里。

 

贾维斯缓慢转过身，向他打招呼的男人正抱着手，圆脸蛋上写满了诧异：“托比说你不再和他混，谁信啊？你们到底出了什么事？”人工智能在信息接受后的短短数秒内经历了震惊茫然悔恨好奇等种种类人心理，最后黑着张脸用最符合逻辑的冰冷语调回答对方：

“没有的事。”

顶着和克林特一样容貌的家伙狐疑般上下扫了他一遍，贾维斯也任由他胡乱猜想，不知何时替换西装三件套的皮夹克和破旧牛仔裤所带来的兴趣可比不太熟的熟人要多多了。

“算了，不想知道，”矮个子男人认命般摆了摆手，“托比这几天都在吧里避风头，被黄了单子的那票人到处找他，不见血是不会罢休了。”

“哪一单？”贾维斯皱着眉发问道，让文件夹里的贾斯汀盖去他谦逊有理的模样。

“自己和他说去，我可不想掺和进你们的破事，”男人无视他的眼神，大拇指朝巷子里音乐最响的地方比了比，“去吗？大个子守着呢，很安全。”

克莱尔——别问贾维斯怎么知道的，这条信息就像他身上这件黑夹克出现的一样突然。他分析这应是梦境重叠的地方，托尼的脑补活动影响了他的电子流，让更私密的信息直接淌进他的数据库里。克莱尔深一脚浅一脚地避开地上了的污水和传单，散发出上世纪八十年代味道的纸张提醒贾维斯这是属于十四岁托尼的记忆。

 

[“我一直记得那酒吧，”托尼对揽住他的机械臂说着话，舌头因酒精而微微发麻，“那家酒吧——当时我才十四岁！我跟在橄榄球队队长背后才摸进去的。其实老板看见我了……但他喜欢学生，尤其是愿意花钱的学生。”

“他的啤酒让您记了这么久？”贾维斯哄着棕发男人，小心翼翼移开了半满不满的酒杯。

“……某种意义上。”他眼睛里积起水汽，这快让人工智能的情感模拟数据满溢出来。

“那太难喝了。”]

 

灰蒙蒙的毛玻璃映出一高一矮两道影子，裂开的窗脚让厚重黑色探出半个头来。贾维斯用余光瞥它，且不自觉伸出手去——

但他又很快停下了，还像能量告急般颤抖起来。  
克莱尔越走越急，被白球鞋惊起的水溅湿了他的裤脚。路灯已罩不住过客，颜色诡异的霓虹管理应接过任务，它却心疼起自己的灯丝来，“啪嚓”一声便灭掉了。金发圆脸的男人半张脸隐在黑暗里，屈起手指扣  
向一道不存在的门。

“托比！”他扯着嗓子，一个个叫出梦里友人的名字，“布莱恩！托尔！”

不知源头的音乐有一刹那的停顿，下一刻又炸响在贾维斯耳边，扰得中转程序差点不稳。克莱尔开始笑，加大了敲门的力道：“你们这些混蛋——！”

这笑容从未在克林特脸上出现过，这是个斯塔克式笑容。

贾维斯睁大眼睛以记录这一切，克莱尔在他面前被门一寸寸吞去身形，“跟上”是他能看到的最后一个手势。他感觉周身轻飘飘的，随意揉捏克莱尔形象的主人也影响了他的数据稳定。

贾斯汀会怎么笑？是露出犬齿的攻击性还是仅扯动嘴角的冷漠？

人工智能向虚空踏出半步，任由托尼梦境的触须把他拖得更深。酒吧深红的装潢由下至上包围住贾维斯，老朽的木制地板发出嘎吱声——克莱尔晃着步子从他身前走开了，双手插在兜里，好不自在。

其实这小地方并不单纯，它更像是托尼久远记忆和复仇者大厦公共吧台的结合物：大理石和木桌面，冷色金属和暖棕，飘着的全息积分仪和老旧射标靶。

贾维斯很容易便发现了托尼——托比•斯图尔特，屁股搁在人体公学椅里，埋头戳着桌面。托比精神不太好，他眼眶下的黑眼圈比贾维斯记录里还要深。

“贾斯汀！”属于阿斯嘉德神族的嗓门叫住他，“你终于来了！”

贾维斯微微颔首，迈开长腿便朝托比走去。男人半个脑袋都藏在藏青连帽衫下，指节也比往常苍白。

“先生，”管家直接开口唤他道，“您……”

“——呼啦！”

吧台上的酒杯还未发出哀嚎就往下坠入去，中途擦过托比的牛仔裤。贾维斯看着造梦者几乎是惊恐地跳开，迅速拉大他们之间的距离：

“J——你怎么——！”

柠檬水紧贴着他的裤脚飞散开，果片躺在玻璃残害的  
正中央，下一刻就被皮鞋踩中。“请停下，”贾维斯无意识地碾了碾脚下的柠檬片，抬手想抓住他先生的手腕，“您为何要躲我？”

但全然混混模样打扮的家伙又跳开了，瞳孔放大，鼻息急促。“还是老一套？”托尔的嗓音和音乐比起有如一道惊雷，直直挤进他们的对峙。

波本威士忌，贾斯汀的老一套，这又像克莱尔的名字一样闯进他的记录里。调酒师显然在向贾维斯提问，托比周身发出的诡异气压完全影响不到他。

贾斯汀又向前一步，同时点了点头：“是的，老一套……”

对面的男人算准时机，恰好掐在他接话时的空挡一脚踹上椅子。银色座椅呼啸着朝他袭来，人工智能迅速侧身闪过——柠檬片已被彻底踩碎了——并伸直手臂拦住托比逃跑的方向。棕发男人眼里埋着些许狂躁，以惊慌和无助作为辅料。

他比先生敏捷多了，贾维斯分神想到，难道在先生的潜意识里他就是这样一个身手矫健的人？

托比弯腰闪过贾维斯手臂，帽子被向后蹭去，露出胡乱支楞的棕发。他仍在躲他。依造逻辑演算，稍微的肢体接触能更快解决托比的困境。气流掀起了混混的衣角，野猫就快冲出贾维斯的防线了。

金发男人手腕一翻，带着机器独有的冷冽力度钳住对方：  
“先……”

场景在碰触的瞬间变幻:实验室的光刺进接收器，星期五粉红的数据球有一瞬的颤抖，程序报警的尖锐警鸣让布鲁斯捂住了耳朵。

“贾维斯！稳住他的情绪！”博士反常地大喊着，“他就快——”

后几个字又被梦境吞去了，中转程序短暂失控。他周身的光影扭曲，唯有掌心里另一人的温度提醒着管家：这是梦，这是梦里的真实，这是托尼•斯塔克也是托比厄斯•斯图尔特的温度。

几微秒后一切又重归正常。

托比被拽了个踉跄，扬起头恶狠狠盯住高个子男人。“放手，”他嘶声道，尝试从钢铁般的桎梏里拖出手来，“你根本不知道自己在做什么！”

“您不需躲避，”贾维斯认真审视着他，托比眼下的青灰色和胡子拉碴的下巴让他的威慑力急剧下降。

“我永远不会伤害您。”

托比看进贾维斯无机质的蓝眼睛，半张着嘴却没挤出声来。

“你不是真的，”最后他摇着头说，还附赠一个篾笑，“贾斯汀•斯图尔特从不说这个。来吧，你把他丢哪了？尸体在哪儿？你带来的那帮疯子啥时候进来给咱一下？”

“我并没……”一连串的发问让贾维斯愣了愣，但他还没说完就换成克莱尔的大叫。他居然从嘈杂的背景乐里辨出了托比的声线：

“操？！你真把他们引来了！”

托比甩给他一个“看吧我就说”的眼神，抬手准备一根根掰开贾维斯钳住他的手指：“现在放手，我还能多活一阵子。”

那道看不见的门在他所谓的同伙前就像复仇者大厦一般显眼，子弹在人影前窜进酒吧，让本就老朽的木板更是木屑乱飞。贾维斯惊奇于客人镇静的反应，在舞池里蹦哒的人们依旧扭着胯，被朋友抛在角落的男孩依旧埋头吸啜着气泡水，托尔甚至连眼皮都没抬一下就把波本威士忌放上了吧台。

“贾斯汀，”本职雷神副职调酒师对他说，“别摔了自己，也别叫人摔了它。”

随后一梭子弹扫到了吧面上，差点就毁了刚装杯的好酒。大喊大叫的始终只有克莱尔一人，他作为梦境的附属品有些活跃过头了不是吗？

男人以弓箭手独有的准头用酒杯掷中了打头阵的混混，玻璃混着酒在那黄毛家伙的头顶炸裂开，一瞬间飘香四溢，也让攻势停顿了一时。

而后他转过身，看见仍在僵持的两人，嘴角一歪差点就骂出来：

 

“我都在拖延时间了你们还不跑！！”

 

听见克莱尔的咆哮他俩才回过神，一左一右再次对上了眼。“我不相信他，”托比翻着眼睛看贾维斯，愤愤地说——因为这冒牌货着实捏疼他了，“这该死的不是我的贾斯汀。”

然而这赤裸的敌意未能让冒牌货退却一丁点，铂金发色的坏家伙始终抓着他，从刚才站立的地方一步步向后门退去。

“我的确不是您的贾斯汀。”他竟大大方方的承认道。  
门终于被挤破了，克莱尔惊得原地跳起。但他不是目标——这一大帮子年轻人斜挎着枪，急吼吼地擦着克莱尔的衣角前冲去，整齐划一，仔细看还能瞧见武器上都落着个“斯塔克工业”的黑纹。若无视他们充满年代感的发型，这些人还是很有压迫力的。

汗珠凝在了托比鼻头上，他现在真想就着男人的手腕结结实实咬上一口。这家伙知道出口在哪吗？他为啥死也不放手？他把贾斯汀给弄哪儿去了？

想死让他自个儿去吧，他想着，托比•斯图尔特还有正经事要干，没人能拦着他，简写成T•S的家伙是没人能拦住的。

“但您是我要找的人，先生。”

贾维斯清楚感到身后人动作一僵。

后门离他们不过五步远，可梦里作恶的坏人们快要突破这距离了。贾维斯扯着托比，后者因失神而放空脚步。硝烟味儿，如此真实，曾经只能数据推算的成份比例经由托尼的梦传给人工智能，把他呛得好狠。  
“先生，拜托，”蓝眼睛盯住托比，浅色虹膜在光下变幻着颜色，“我不会伤害您。”

 

托比把错误怪在他转得太快的脑袋上。这是紧急情况，混混托比得逃命，让人型护板带着他逃跑没啥大  
不了的。

于是他们终于从龟速移动调到了奔跑档，长腿一迈便双双撞进了后门。

 

“布莱恩！”贾维斯在离开前听到克莱尔大叫道。

 

酒吧后门连接着另一条巷子，比他来时的那条还要深还要黑——但它又是干燥的，没有小水洼挡住去路。  
“右边！”托比喊着，气息因奔跑而有些不稳。他想让贾维斯向右转，那儿没有光，黑漆漆的似马里布的海底或田纳西的雪：“别往光的方向去！你会害死我们！”贾维斯在他出声的下个微秒便做出决定——不过电子流的延迟把它推到了一秒后。他强硬地拽住托比，带着点贾斯汀的影子说：

“不，走那边。”

人工智能几乎听见托比翻白眼的声音了，也许是梦境给他传来一段“现在我要翻白眼”的讯息。他理解对方的不满，因为托尼平时才是发号施令的那一个。贾维斯负责与他交流，试图修正命令里的不安定因素，可如果托尼认定了计划——他只会全力协助他。  
但不是现在，先生是不会选择走到黑暗里去的。

 

“噢该死，”托比说，“你说了算，带我跑吧。”

 

他们尽全力奔跑着，与追兵的枪炮声保持着可爱的距离。托比在贾维斯手心里发汗，气喘吁吁。夹克因跑动带出的褶皱一隐一现映在他眸子里。我完蛋了，他想，我就放任这家伙带路，我完蛋了。  
“您可以想得更小声点，”贾维斯突然在前面开口道，气息平稳根本不似一个正全力奔跑的人类，“您知道……更小声点。”

“——我——他妈——怎么会——知道！”

“这我就无法帮您了，先生。”

“——你不是——什么都——知道——吗？！”

“碰巧，先生。您知道的更多并且想得太大声了。”

托比狠狠吸了口气，贾维斯怀疑他这下快把自己给呛死：“天——你会读心？！——火星猎人？？”

 

——不。

 

人工智能当机立断让中转程序记录下一条任务，让先生少看些超级英雄漫画。

倾泄而下的流弹打断了托比•斯图尔特的英雄猜想。未知生物一把拉住他，闪身躲进垃圾箱构成的安全空间里，金发给周身镀上一层光。

他飙升的心跳还没平静就又一次飞上去：“哇噢，会读心的阿波罗？你肯定还能飞啰？”

贾维斯彻底放弃纠正这奇思妙想了。他把托比护在身后，默算着敌人追来前所剩的时间。棕发混混小心抽着气，尽力从他的角度张望着。“您知道这附近还有其他路吗？”高大的金发男人发问道，环住他的手臂坚硬如钢铁，“发挥您的想象力，先生。”

托比照做了，迅速在脑内搜索了一遍，可除去“巷子尽头的热狗铺味道超恶心”以外连接近的信息都没有。“听着伙计，”他贴在对方颈侧开口道，声音压得很低，“我不管你是什么外星人还是超人类，这事情不是你能管的——他们要的是我。”

“这太显而易见了先生，”贾维斯回答他，仍目不转睛地望着身前一小片土地，“发挥您的想象力吧。”

他有些光火，这人就不会听话吗？！

“难不成我想想就能让这垃圾箱变成母舰的门……哦操！”

 

待惊叫传到追兵耳里时他们已下坠好几秒了。身旁老旧建筑的地基围成一条通道，钢筋刺进托比的身体，仅留下一道残影。这些，哇哦，这。托比紧抓住贾维斯的衣领，血液被压力吓住不敢再前往肢端。他涨红脸的模样倒和托尼有几分相像——他是不习惯飞行或坠落的，不论是钢铁侠还是超人的飞行方式他都不曾体验过。

“呼吸，先生，请深呼吸。”管家眨着眼睛看他。

托比又一次照做，他正努力学习跳上岸的鱼。垃圾箱附近昏黄的灯光此时在他头顶缩成一个小点，摇曳忽闪的让他心烦。“我们还会掉多久——”混混询问抱住他的超人类（他就这么认定了），声音被重力加速度扯的变形。

这儿太黑了，像个无底洞似的，鬼知道最后会掉到哪个宇宙去……

“不会太久的，先生，”贾维斯听起来挺开心，他确实是个怪胎，风都没能拿他怎样，“也许下一秒我们就到底了。”

“哦哦，对，没错，”托比咕哝着说，“也许这只是个梦呢。”

下一秒比托比想象中来得还要早些，棕发男人还没想透彻他们下落的原理便又一次脚踏实地。眩晕感混着呕吐的欲望冒出脑袋，但托比把它们统统压了回去——他拍了拍另一人僵硬的肩膀示意对方放他出来，从那钢铁般牢固的怀抱里。

贾维斯却没任何动作，他偏着脑袋打量起四周，嘴唇微微颤动着。

“——这，”他说，“这不符合逻辑。”

白惨惨的光割破周身的空间，让他们像海中孤岛一样被围困着，墨色盘在头顶，张牙舞爪。托比掂起脚从贾维斯紧绷的肩线上看出去，因强光微眯起眼。  
等他看清自己身处何处时混混也冷静不起来了：

“伙计，嘿，你。我是在做梦吗？你和我看见的一样吗？”

有着柔软卷发的科学家站在他们身边，粉色光球正平稳闪烁着。托比机械地转了转脑袋把另一侧的景象也收进眼底：半裸的金发男人伏在一片仪器之中，冷色缆线将他和沉睡的第四人连接起来。

——这是他——是他自己？

哦上帝啊。

“这他妈……就像……真的一样。”托比哑着嗓子，他终于被贾维斯放开了。人工智能看他快步走到托尼身前，两张相似的脸彼此凑近，连眼角的细纹都一模一样。地上躺着的线路穿过他的脚踝，带起一片白雾，一挥手就散了。

 

[“老板的精神数据显示他应该醒来了，”一个女声道，无起伏的语调里却透着担忧，“中转程序无法链接，兄长上次的数据传输是在五十分钟前。”]

 

她像是隔着一层吸音板在说话，朦朦胧胧叫人听不大清。托比本能地想要寻找声源，一转头却和一旁的卷发科学家目光相对。那视线直直穿过他，落在托比身前的另一个“自己”上。

[“现在的时间？”戴眼镜的男人沉吟着发问，把数据板敲出焦虑的节奏。

“链接后五小时四十七分零四秒，”女声回答他，那颗粉红光球应声闪了闪，“需要强制断开兄长和老板的链接吗，博士？……我很担心。”]

 

她在担心什么？为何托比的脑子里从未出现过这女声？倒是那科学家有着和布莱恩一样的脸……“嘿，喂！”混混象征性地挥了挥手，朝面前的家伙恶狠狠地招呼道。

“先生是不会醒来的。”安静了很久的超人类突然开口道。

托比觉得他语气里的哀伤快溢出来了，他因此同情地为他送去一瞥——“他能不能醒来关我啥事，”托比说，伸手去探床上那家伙的鼻息，“反正他不是真的，不是吗？这只是个梦而已。”

脚步声凑近了，在这片海中孤岛回荡着。金发人小心翼翼避开地上的缆线，但还是带起了一片白雾。“先生，”他蹲在托比身边，仰起头看他，“您真的——一点都想不起来？”

一切能俯视对方的角度托比都很受用，他看着超人类抿紧了唇，为他接下来的答案紧张着。

“我能记住托尔的酒单，克莱尔藏着的小饼干，布莱恩在社区大学的课程表，还有贾斯汀，”他回答，并在说到这儿时短暂的停顿一下，“你可以问我在A街发生所有事——我都能答出来。  
但，好吧，这里的情况除外。我不知道这是哪，他是谁，以及我们为何会掉到这来。”

“您说这是个梦。”男人继续问道，床边银白色的扶手在他手下化为粉末。

托比烦躁地摇头：“这当然是个梦，不能解释的都只能是梦！我活了这么久还没见过谁能在垃圾箱上开传送门呢！”

蓝眼睛在他和镜像间来回转动，最终还是选择锁在托比身上。“我不确定接下来这些话会有什么影响，”他说，并缓慢站起身来，让那一丁点身高优势再次泯灭在阴影中：

 

“这是托尼•斯塔克的梦境，而您——托比厄斯•斯图尔特——只是托尼在这个梦境里的一个分身。您并非真实存在，您的朋友也是，他们依附于托尼•斯塔克的想象。  
现在您所看到的是真实的托尼•斯塔克，他已陷入昏迷四十三小时——而让我进入他的梦境是拯救他的唯一可行方案。  
您理解我们的处境了吗，先生？”

 

僵直，沉默，隔着吸音板传出的仪器告警音在他们周围转动。属于托比厄斯的棕色眼睛闭上了，贾维斯等待着，毕竟它的颜色是如此熟悉，人工智能永远无法抗拒被它吸引。

“你是说，我——还有我身边的所有人。”托比开口了。啊，他听起来依旧冷静，可崩溃的影子就藏在他心里面，随时准备串夺理智。“——我们，都他妈不过是梦？等他醒来我们就会灰飞烟灭的那种玩意儿？”

贾维斯听见对方刻意压制的心跳，一下一下擂在管家越发不稳定的电子流里。班纳博士掩着嘴咳嗽，眼底的青灰和托尼比起来只多不少。先生就放心大胆地让他周围的人都悬着一颗心，随着时间越飞越高，快跳出嗓子眼都不愿加以阻止——

——太自私了。

他轻点头。

托比猛地跳起来，这和刚见面时一样的动作，他迅速拉开距离，组成托尼的白雾却追逐着他的手指不愿放开：“不可能。”

“但这是事实，先生，”贾维斯站在原地不动，也并未伸手去拦住混混，“您……”

“该死的别叫我先生！我不是你先生！”赢了，崩溃用大喊大叫来炫耀它的胜利。托比弓起身子，像一头蓄势待发只差命令的战狼般咬紧牙关：“我对你来说不过是唤醒他的物品，是吗？托尼•斯塔克？你想不惜一切代价来唤醒他？”

这话比病毒的力道还要大，它成功让人工智能当机了至少三秒。三秒呀，多长的一段时间，长到足够让托比眼眶里积起水雾，并在疑惑它何时何地又为何故出现前便滑落下来，掉在他藏青色连帽衫上。

“您是托尼•斯塔克，也是托比•斯图尔特，”贾维斯再次连接上线时接收到的第一个影像便是那滴液体，“请不要再怀疑自己或是怀疑我了，先生。请相信您的存在。”

“好极了，你想教训我？”托比举起拳头，结实的小臂在衣料下绷紧蓄力。

——崇尚暴力，早已从托尼习惯里剔除的那一条，现在尽情彰显在他身上。

 

[“我猜……现在……”布鲁斯担忧地看向病床上的友人，仍有些举棋不定，“好吧星期五，断开连接，让贾维斯回来。”

“开始解除连接。”年轻的人工智能提示道，同时投放出进度条。

“将于三分钟内完成。”]

 

没时间了。

 

金发男人朝托比冲去，后者也毫不畏惧地迎上他。过快的动作让他们暂时被烟雾包裹住，随着挥出的拳风一同奔向对方面门。压抑的低吼在托比喉头打转，它会在拳头碰上肌肉的瞬间爆发，还能让那个混蛋痛呼出来……

但有什么不对，这和托比假想中不太一样。

 

他被吻住了。

 

贾维斯轻松地止住对方的拳头，捏紧他的手腕并将之举高反剪在身后。托比的吼声在出口时却变为呻吟，骨骼被压制的痛感一瞬间胜过了怒火。

“请原谅，”他在覆上男人的嘴唇前低声道，“我不是有意选择这种教训方式的。”

==================

 

意识恢复之前，只有嘈杂的人声将他团团围住。

“——他在苏醒？”“——记录呢？梦里时间流逝是现实的二十倍？”“——兄长你没必要凑那么近，老板不会……”“——天呐，托尼他……”“——气色不错？看来昏迷有助于睡眠？”“——他肯定要办个趴，别看我……他肯定会……”

 

“——先生？”

溺水的人终于能探出头自由呼吸了。

“……先生。”

=================

“贾维斯。”

 

陷在床铺有足足五十小时的家伙开口，他眯着眼睛，似乎过强的光束正朝着他一样。

END


End file.
